


Of Front Desks and Business Suits

by samoyed_triangle



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Receptionist!Seongwu, Romance, RunAwayWithMeOn, Seongwoo is playing hard to get, ceo!daniel, whipped daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: Seongwoo being always a workaholic and always working, never sort of dated anyone. Too busy he says but it’s not that he never want to date. He does but maybe he is just waiting for the right person. And who would have thought that the person he is waiting for is a young CEO. Who came to stay at the hotel he is working at because of some conferences and many more for a few weeks. And not to mentioned, the man himself is actually smitten and whipped for Seongwoo when he first came in to checked in into the hotel. And starting from that day, CEO aka Daniel tries to get. Flirting and wooing him to ask him out. Or to get a date with him throughout his stays there.





	Of Front Desks and Business Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Special Valentine's Day fiction for everyone and for our OngNiel couple.
> 
> Enjoy the story.♥♥

Hotels and resorts are usually the busiest when long holidays comes on certain weeks or months. Mostly when they know it’s about time for a holiday, they will call in extra staffs to come for overtime. Otherwise, they would give their employees a long day off or a few days leave.

During the mid-year, they don’t usually get a lot of customers coming in to stay at their hotel. But they’ll never close business and keep going because some big and corporate people would come in to stay. Sometimes they came because of work, conferences, meetings and more. So they often times get several VIPs customers coming in.

Especially for a four to five starts hotel. They have the best accommodations of all times. Rooms were pretty comfortable and well decorated. But of course, not everything is perfect. Some loose screw or a few stuff broken or cracked is a common thing otherwise everything else is superb. Services and the employees were great. Polite, good manners, very helpful and friendly.

Seongwoo is working as one of the famous hotels' receptionist. To which he has to deal with their customers first before everyone else does. He and several of his colleagues will receive calls that wish to book a room. He would be asked about their details and when will they be coming to check into the hotel. Even through the phone, he has to talk politely.

Thankfully he never get any complaints from anyone. Seongwoo was one of the best employees there. He did his job perfectly and get it done on time. Even though his job is to received calls and deal with their customers coming to stay at their hotel.

*

“How many adults and how many children are there, sir?”

“Then I suggest you take a family suite. The room consists of 2 queens sized bed and 2 single bed. A small kitchen where you can cook your own meals and 2 bathrooms. The view will be the pool. Will that be okay?”

“Ah, yes we do have bigger rooms if you wish to have it. Or if you prefer our master suite, which takes half of the hotel top floor. It’s expensive but it’s our finest room. We only have 5 rooms for the master suites and so far 2 have been taken.”

Seongwoo smiles through the receiver. His nimble hands glide over the keyboard, checking the availability of every room and the prices. “Then I will book the room under your name, sir. May I have your details? And may I know when will you be arriving to check in and how many days will you be staying.”

He keys in everything and soon thanking the person over the phone before he hang up. Seongwoo works perfectly fine and always satisfying their customers. But of course, standing by the reception for the whole day is tiring. It made his shoulder all stiff and his feet feel sore.

“Take five Seongwoo. Or longer if you want. I’ll have someone else take your place.” He slightly startled when his boss came by and stand next to him without saying anything to even making his presence known. Shooing Seongwoo away which he really needed. The latter moves away and took a short nap. He was given a longer rest time from everybody else because he did great. Not that he’s bragging but it’s the truth.

After his nap, Seongwoo moves back to the counter. Yawning while he walks over and dismissing his other colleague. “Thank god you’re back. I’m pooped.” Jaehwan his best friend whines and he was so happy to see Seongwoo had finished his break. The taller snorts and shoved him to the staff room.

“Go sleep, asshole,” Seongwoo says as he took Jaehwan’s spots.

*

Their boss came in frantically with sweats littering all over his face. It looks alarming but they hoped it was nothing serious.

“CEO Kang is coming. He’s coming right now to stay at our hotel. Quick, rearrange the flower pots, get all the cleaners to wipe the floor and dust off all the dust. He’ll be here anytime soon.”

Everyone scramble to get the job done. They know who CEO Kang is. He is the most powerful and richest man alive. Having taken his father’s company after he graduated from college, he had successfully turned the tides over. Simply getting lots of other company who is a business partner with him investing even more. And not to mention he is godly handsome. Surely a man like him will have girls or boys drooling left and right for him.

Jaehwan shrieks like a girl. It annoys the hell out of Seongwoo, especially when he shrieks next to his ear. “Fuck, Jaehwan. Are you trying to make me go deaf or something.”

“He’s coming, bro. The hottest man alive and walk down this planet is coming! Can’t you feel it? His aura of awesomeness is dripping and flowing down the road into our hotel! Oh hell, I can’t wait to see him.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes. Jaehwan as the overload gaydar. Too much for Seongwoo to handle. “Ugh, stop being so dramatic. How hot can he be to make you and everyone else like this? I just don’t understand you.”

Jaehwan gasped along with several others who heard him. Seongwoo swallows his spit

“Yah, he is the hottest man and the sexiest.”  
“He would easily kill you with just his stare because of his hotness.”  
“You could turn into a stone if you stare into his eyes for so long.”  
“He has abs. They probably taste and looks good. I mean, he’s probably will look good without a shirt on.”  
“They say his dick is huge.”

“Okay that’s enough! Gosh, I just don’t understand you people. And why do they know how big is his fly? Does he openly show himself all over the world?”

“He once modeled. Nude model. So they say it was huge.”

Seongwoo facepalmed. These people are crazy. No, the man who modeled without a shirt on is crazy. But who is Seongwoo to say anything about someone like him? He can do whatever he wants and if he wants to go around naked and gets his picture taken, then go ahead.

*

A black Ferrari pulls over the entrance of the hotel. The car’s plate indicates that it’s the CEO because it’s written **KDN** **1012**. Seongwoo’s boss and a few other staff came running to the entrance to welcome him. Knowing so well that the CEO will be needing some escort.

A man in a black shirt with three buttons at the top unbuttoned revealed himself. Taking off his black sunglasses off as he looks around the place. He was welcomed with a bow from all who stand there.

“CEO Kang, welcome to my hotel. I am so happy to have you as our guest today. Come, let me show you to your room.”

The boss gesture for him to moves to the lobby. He ran over to the counter and asked for Seongwoo to give him the master suite key. Seongwoo raised his brow, but he didn’t question him and just went back to the keys that are hanging around the rack and took the one from the master suite section. He handed the key to his boss and glance at the man ca lad in black shirt.

He was slightly surprised to see the man was looking back at him. Eyes wide but other than that, it’s blank. He raised his brow but when the man starts to move away from the counter, he bows to him like every staff did. Respecting his titles as a CEO. In returned, he gets a small smile from the CEO. Seongwoo thought he must be hallucinating or maybe the man is smiling to his other colleagues that is silently gawking and fanboying or fangirling behind him.

“Did he just...oh shit, he just smile to me.”  
“No he’s not. He smile to me, not you.”  
“Am not. CEO Kang smiles to me.”

They all banters over who did CEO Kang gave his smile to. Seongwoo wanted to tell them to just shut up and work. It’s getting annoying when someone as handsome (yes he admits it) will cause some trouble. He won’t blame the man though. He’ll blame his colleagues. Seongwoo sighs and just keys in the details of the CEO into their system.

*

“He’s gonna stay at our hotel for two weeks so I expect that everyone will behave and give the best service when he’s around. Show to him that our hotel is the best out there beside the others.” His boss gave them a short brief after he had escorted the man into his room. He even acquired his ID card for them to keys in the rest of his details in. Passing it to Seongwoo who he trusted the most.

Even his own boss know that Seongwoo’s colleagues will do something crazy with just the man ID card. Silently he keys in all the details and in the process he learned the man name is Kang Daniel born in Busan and his birthday is on December 10th. So that’s what 1012 mean on his plate number.

“He’s younger than I am. Already a successful CEO. It must be nice to live a rich life.” He snorts, mumbling to himself. Once everything is in the system, he went off to pass the ID back to his boss. Obviously, he won’t be taking the risk in holding his ID.

As he steps back out, he gets a glimpse of someone passing by quickly. A silhouette that suddenly became very familiar to Seongwoo even though he just met him a few hours ago.

“Did he just left a note on our counter?” One of his friends exclaims loudly. Almost screeching when they found the note. Seongwoo shake his head, really doesn’t care of what the note says. But of course, his colleague would read it loudly.

**_‘Join me for dinner tonight? -KDN’_ **

“Who is talking about? Me?”  
“No, probably me. He did smiled at me though.”  
“He’s not! I told you he smiles at me! How can you say that he smiles to you!”  
“Yah! He’s mine and he asked me to have dinner tonight.”

They keep bickering again and again. Do they always have to bicker when it comes to hot man or hot girl? It’s annoying because he will always be the victim to listen to them bickering and arguing about this every single day and time. He’s had enough of it and he would guessed that he really need to get his ear fixed. Damn these guys and girls.

*

When Daniel came back that night, he couldn’t find the handsome, tall man standing behind the counter when he saw him this morning. He was expecting the man understands his message he had left this evening. He wanted to have dinner with him. Never in his life does he ever get to smitten with someone even though it’s only for a seconds.

But to his disappointment when he came back and he couldn’t see him, Daniel felt sad. He really want to meet him, really really am. Maybe date him even. Yes, he’s gay and he had some few boyfriends before in his previous years, but none of them was serious. So when he saw that man who he haven’t learn his name, made him feel something. He really want to court him.

Daniel huffed and headed for the counter. A girl behind the counter yelp or was it squealing when she saw him approaching. With a smug smile, sexy one like he’s trying to seduce her gave the girl a wink. Always works like a charm.

“Evening.” He greets with a smirk. Winking at her again that he almost knocked the girl out of her conscious.

“Y-Yes, CEO Kang.”

Daniel smiles, “I was just wondering when does your shift starts. I mean for all of you because I would like to buy you all breakfast. So I might want to know how many are you coming in the morning. And how many comes in the afternoon because lunch will be included as well.”

The girl almost gets a heart attack and she scrambles to get their rosters and gave it to Daniel. Of course that’s what he wanted. To learn and memorized all of the names, especially the men. In hope he could get the name of the man he is hoping to meet soon.

Once he took a picture he passed the roster back and winks at her again. “Thanks a million. I’ll make sure you all will get your breakfast.”

He walks off and went back to his room. Making a single call for breakfast to someone and then looking into the roster again. Who is who. Which one is the man he wants to have a date with. The one he have wanted to have dinner tonight. But guessed he just have to get to know him better and slowly gets his number, dating him, takes him to see his parents, get married, have kids...oh my god, he’s going to fast with his thoughts now.

He really is so very smitten and whipped for that man he haven’t known his name yet.

*

“Morning...” Seongwoo’s words were cut off when he came to work and found the counter is full of breakfast. At this early?

“Uh...what’s all this?”

“Someone bought us breakfast. And there’s a note though. I think it’s from...the CEO. Holy shit.”

Seongwoo moves to check the note. Each of the breakfast have a small note attached to it with their names written and the initial at the end of the message.

**_‘Hey Seongwoo. I hoped you’ll like the breakfast I bought. Do enjoy. -KDN’_ **

Typical. When someone have so much in their banks, this is what they’ll buy for someone like them. Hmph. But, since the man is generous enough to buy them food, he’ll eat it.

Well, he bought his favourite. So that’s a one point. And without Seongwoo even knowing, someone was checking on him from afar. A binocular in his hand. Grinning from ear to ear when he sees him slowly digging into his food.

“Score. Now I just have to figure out which one is his name. Then I’ll get to him. Surely he will never gonna say no to me.”

He drove off moments later for his meetings. Excited to meet him again later. Some of the names he had learned had double shift so probably one of them is the guy he is smitten of.

*

Daniel was super hyped when he came back and saw the handsome man standing by the reception counter, talking to some tourist. Trying to get them their desired room.

“Oh he smiles so gorgeously! Oh my god, what do I do. Damn, he’s too cute. So hot.” He mutters to himself, squealing and fangirling in silence. Jeez, he need to learn to control his inner fangirl. Because shit the man is just too hot. Too fucking cute and hot!

“ _Profitez de votre séjour_ , madame and monsieur. Have a nice day here.” He bows and smiles at them both. The couples smiles and bows to him, “Merci!” And went off to check their room.

And he can speak FRENCH! Oh my god!!

Daniel is hyperventilating when he just heard the man he is so smitten with can speak French. That makes him even more perfect and god damn, he is so so much in love with him. So it’s time for Daniel to approached him. Slowly he made his way to the counter. Trying to be cool and calm. One of them notices him and jabs Seongwoo from the side. He flinched and hissed at his friend. Glaring at him as well.

“What the hell.”

“The...the...CEO...he’s walking our way.”

Seongwoo looked back to where the said name is. He is indeed walking towards them. As always, he bows to him.

“Evening Master Kang. How was your day today.” He asked with his usual smile. Daniel is freaking out internally but he didn’t let it show and just stand there acting cooly.

“Great. It was great. Very great. Yours?” He asked Seongwoo.

“Mine is fine. Enjoy your stay so far?”

“Very. Um...what’s your name? I don’t feel comfortable just by you all knowing what’s mine.” Yes, give me name. I need to know your name.

“Seongwoo.”

Fuck! Even his name is beautiful just like his face! Oh my god!!

His inner fangirl starts again. But he needs to stay calm and don’t freak out.

“Seongwoo...” he tested, trying to listen to how it sounds on his tongue. Sounds perfect. So perfect. God damn. “Nice name.”

Seongwoo clears his throat, fighting the urge to blush. “Thanks.”

Okay, that’s one. Knowing his name is way better than not knowing his name at all. Now slowly he will try to get to know him better. He still have one week and five days to go.

*

It was hard to get Seongwoo to say yes in having dinner with him or lunch or let’s him drive him home. It’s not that he’s a bad flirts, god no. He’s an expert with it. But it’s just Seongwoo is giving him a hard time to get him to say yes. And he likes him even more. Because Seongwoo is feisty and being very hard to get kind of guy.

“Can’t you say yes to just this once? Please?”

“I’m sorry CEO Kang, but I can’t go out and date someone who stays at our hotel right now. You’re our most important guest.” He sighs, walking out of the counter and headed somewhere to get his job done. And Daniel follows him like a puppy. And everyone who works there never could have imagine that the handsome CEO is actually trying to woo Seongwoo. Out of all of them, he chose Seongwoo. And they know of his sexuality and they won’t question his liking to Seongwoo but damn Seongwoo is one lucky bastard.

“Call me Daniel. CEO Kang is too formal. But Seongwoo, just one dinner. Just dinner. Simple as that. So please let me take you out for dinner.”

Seongwoo was still surprised that Daniel like him and the note on the first day was actually for him. Asking for him to have dinner and damn he really can’t say anything about it. Because he won’t ever guessed that someone like him who is just living a normal live is being court by Daniel, a handsome CEO. Rich and powerful.

“Daniel...” he is really out of any more words to try and push him.

“One dinner.” Oh that puppy eyes of his is out. He has to used them so that Seongwoo will say yes to dinner.

Okay he really need to stop this. Seongwoo slams the papers on the counter and turns to face Daniel. “Alright alright. One dinner. Just one.”

And to say that Daniel is jumping up and down out of joy was an understatement. He was whooping and literally screaming yes like crazy.

“Yes! Okay. So I’ll um...come by your place later. At 8? Is that okay?”

“Yeah sure. Wait, you don’t even know where I live.”

“Oh that is where you need tell me your address.” He grins and waits for Seongwoo to tell him and so it begins. And the older could just roll his eyes and took Daniel’s phone and type his address in and also his phone number at the same time.

When he gets his address and also his number, Daniel grins widely. He couldn’t help but to wink at him. “It’s a date.”

*

Their date surprisingly was great. Daniel was such a kid and he didn’t actually thought that he was such a choding too. Not to mentioned his sense of humor was outstanding that he made Seongwoo laughs almost every single jokes he made. Never have he laughs so much with someone he only known for a few days now. Guess Daniel is the person who could makes him laugh that easily and even have a conversation with him so well.

Daniel drove him home but in his mind he wish he could take Seongwoo to the hotel but that won’t be great considering the man is working at the hotel he is staying in. When they arrived at his home, Daniel being a gentleman went out the car faster than Seongwoo is. He pushed Seongwoo back in when the man already stepped out of the car.

“Hey, what are you...”

“Let me open the door for you and escort you up to your room.”

“Daniel there is no need for you to...”

Daniel cuts him off again and insisted that he wants to do this so he sighs and wait for the young man to open his door and he walks out then he waits for him to join him by the door to his apartment complex. They walked up to his room and when Seongwoo wishes him goodnight and disappear behind the door only then does Daniel leave with a happy, warmth heart.

Next day, Seongwoo received a bouquet of red roses. A short note was attached to it.

**_‘I had a great night. Let’s go out some more. -KDN ’_ **

Seongwoo sighs. He stares at the flower, inhaling it once and a small smile forms on his lips. Even though he thinks Daniel is sweet, he can’t accept anything else from the man. No, what he meant is that he can’t hoped for more from Daniel. They lived in two different world. How can someone like Daniel like someone like him. He keeps questioning this to himself every time he see the man leaving the hotel for his conference or meetings or just going out for fresh air.

But it never stop. Daniel keeps coming back and asked about his day. Keeps flirting with him to try and get Seongwoo to flirts back. Calling the reception from his room just so he could talk to Seongwoo but when the man picked up, Daniel stammers and then said that he wrongly enter the extension number. Of course that wasn’t it. He did call just to listen to Seongwoo.

*

 **CEO a.k.a Daniel:**  
When are you free?

 **My Seongwoo❤:**  
I’m never free, Daniel.

 **CEO a.k.a Daniel:**  
Surely you’ll have a free time even though you’re working, right? Come on, tell me.

 **My Seongwoo❤:**  
Why?

 **CEO a.k.a Daniel:**  
Because I want to ask you out. Go for a movie or walk in the park or maybe accompany me to my meetings??

 **My Seongwoo❤:**  
What? That is out of the question. I mean the last part that is. How can you take someone you just know at the hotel to your meetings.

 

 **CEO a.k.a Daniel:**  
Um, they wouldn’t care though. You will just sit down at the lounge area or walk around the place, wait for me to finish my meetings. Simple as that.

 **My Seongwoo❤:**  
You’re say that as if it is the easiest thing, Daniel. But no thanks.

 **CEO a.k.a Daniel:**  
（ ＴДＴ）

 **My Seongwoo❤:**  
Oh stop it. I seriously not gonna go and hang out with you while you’re in a meeting okay.

 **CEO a.k.a Daniel:**  
Those that mean you will hang out with me if it’s not my meeting? Is that what you’re trying to say?

  
**My Seongwoo❤:**  
Nope.

 **CEO a.k.a Daniel:**  
Seongwoo~ Please please. I wanna take you out some more. My stay here will be done in few more days so let me spend them with taking you out. Surely your boss wouldn’t mind.

 **My Seongwoo❤:**  
He will mind about it. Sorry Daniel.

 **CEO a.k.a Daniel:**  
No! You wait right there. I’m coming down right now. Just you wait.

 **My Seongwoo❤:**  
What are you gonna do? Daniel?

 **My Seongwoo❤:**  
Daniel? Yah..answer me.

 **My Seongwoo❤:**  
Daniel!

 

The door to the elevator opens and out came Daniel is tank top and shorts. Showing off how ripped his body was as he struts down to Seongwoo. The others squeals at his body. Seongwoo gulps.

“Daniel, what are you...!!! Yah!”

Seongwoo yelps when Daniel throws him over his shoulder and carry him away from everyone. The latter punches his back and thrashing around. Trying to get Daniel to put him down. His boss was gaping his mouth as he sees them in that position. Daniel bows to the man and says that he’s gonna need to borrow Seongwoo for the rest of the day to which his boss just nods his head without saying anything.

*

Seongwoo was furious and Daniel regretted doing that to him. So inside his hotel room, he tried to apologise to him. Making jokes that turns out to be so lame. He try to be playful but it didn’t work either. He tried everything and really, not is working. Seongwoo sat there with his arm crossed over his chest. Huffing and looking annoyed.

“Seongwoo...I’m sorry okay. I really do.”

“If you’re sorry, then why did you do that?”

“Because...cause I just really wanna spend times with you.”

“Sometimes I think you’re doing this because you’re bored. Not because you really like me.”

Daniel quickly shake his head, “I do like you! Like super duper like you, Seongwoo. You may think that how can a man like me like someone like you, right? Well guess what, yes a man like me can like a man like you. Even though we are totally different, I don’t care. I really like you. So much.”

Seongwoo stares at him incredulously. He didn’t think that the young CEO would confessed to him. He was quite surprised.

“You...you...like me?”

Daniel nods and his cheeks started to get redder. “I do. I really like you. Ever since I saw you that day. I mean on the first day of my stay, I was already so very in love with you. You look so good in your uniform and you’re so gorgeous and handsome. I find that my heart beats so erratically when I keep staring at you. Seriously, this is not how I want to tel you but yeah, I really like you. No, I love you.”

Daniel moves to sit next to him and smiles when he could see Seongwoo is blushing. He then grab Seongwoo’s hand and interlaced them with his own. Both looking into each other’s eyes. Just for a short moment they could feel something. Even though it’s just been days, a week since they start knowing each other but they can’t deny their feelings that is blooming for each other growing bigger and stronger.

“Can I kiss you?”

Seongwoo’s breath hitch at that. He couldn’t form any words so he just nod his head and wait for it to happen. When Daniel slowly leans in and their faces is getting closer and closer. Seongwoo couldn’t help but closed his eyes.

Soon he could feel soft, plump lips against his own. The lips pulls away for a moment before it dives back in. Slowly. They slowly moves along to each other. It was so soft and sweet. Daniel take one hand out and wrapped around Seongwoo’s waist. While Seongwoo’s was rested over Daniel’s heart.

They keep kissing slowly and then it starts getting hotter. Both pulls away for some air before they leans back in. Now hands are wrapping around each other. Turning their slow kissing into a make out section.

Seongwoo’s wounded around Daniel’s neck while Daniel’s are around Seongwoo’s waist. They didn’t go as far as kissing. After they think it was hours, they pulls away. Panting and resting their foreheads against one another. Arms still wraps around each other.

“That was...awesome.” Daniel says out of breath. He had never kissed someone like that before. He really hoped he could kiss Seongwoo all the time now that they just shared a kiss.

“I like you too...” Seongwoo whispers shyly at Daniel. The CEO almost missed it but he heard him. He does so he swoops back in and kissed Seongwoo again. That night, Seongwoo spent his night with Daniel. They didn’t do anything but just enjoy being together. Cuddling and sharing more kisses.

*

On the last day of Daniel’s stay there. They acted like they didn’t constantly flirts or more like Daniel is flirting with him for the whole two weeks. He is checking out from the hotel today. Seongwoo quietly do his work, checking the guest in and wishing them to have a great day. Once Daniel has checked out, he thanks the staff and proceed to his car that is already waiting by the entrance. He didn’t need any escort for today. Seongwoo watches from the reception counter.

Daniel shoved his bag inside his car and they thought he’s gonna climb in but instead he turns around and went back inside the hotel lobby.

He stops in front of Seongwoo. A smile appear on his face and he offers his hand to Seongwoo. He knows that Seongwoo’s shift is ending so that’s why he checks out at that time so that he can take Seongwoo home.

The employees gasped, and they gasped even more when Seongwoo gladly take Daniel’s hand. He smiles too.

“Ready to go home, baby?”

Seongwoo blushed at the sudden pet name but he nods his head. Daniel leads him out of the counter, and his hand that was holding Seongwoo’s hand moved to wrapped itself around Seongwoo’s waist. Pulling his closer to him. He kissed the side of Seongwoo’s head as they both walked off. Leaving everyone there gaping their mouth like a fish out of water. Nobody know what had happened after that day Daniel had carried him up to his room like a sack of potato over his shoulder because after that day, they haven’t really spoken or interact much with each other. Which is really their idea of hiding what they are.

Daniel turns his head and winked at everyone then continue walking off to his car. Ushering Seongwoo into his car and he went around to the driver seat.

“They’re gonna ask me a lot of questions tomorrow. I’m sure of it.”

“Then answer them. Tell them that you’re now my boyfriend. Tell them that we are dating. Let them know, baby.” Daniel grabs Seongwoo’s hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

“Of course I will. There is no turning back.”

“Nope. No turning back.”

They both smiles and kissed each other inside the car before Daniel starts the engine and drove them both out of the hotel. To grow their love for each other even more.

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? Good? Leave me kudos and comments. Some feedback would be nice though. Let me know how it goes. I’m sorry for the typos and some of the grammar mistake.


End file.
